poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2/Transcript
This is the script of Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2. Script Opening/'A Few Bear Years Ago' [The opening logos are shown, then we cut to a bridge over a river in Darkest Peru, set '''A Few Bear Years Ago', ''set possibly after the visit of Montgomery Clyde in the first movie. 2 bears, Lucy and Pastuzo, are seen, having their lunch] Thomas: Narrating The story of Paddington began almost a few bear years ago in Darkest Peru. Uncle Pastuzo: Our last rainy season. Aunt Lucy: Just think, Pastuzo, this time next month, we'll be in London. Uncle Pastuzo: Where the rivers run with marmalade and the streets are paved with bread. Aunt Lucy: Did you read the book about London? Uncle Pastuzo: I skimmed it. Aunt Lucy: Oh, Pastuzo. Uncle Pastuzo: Well, reading makes me sleepy. But any city that can come up with this... a bite from his sandwich is all right by me. (LUCY SIGHS) Aunt Lucy: Ooh, Pastuzo, look! PASTUZO: It's... It's a cub. Lucy! Aunt Lucy: Lower me down. Be careful. (CUB SCREAMING) Lower, Pastuzo. Lower. (Aunt Lucy grabs the cub, who leaps into her arms, just as the log he was on goes over the waterfall) Uncle Pastuzo: Lucy? Lucy! Aunt Lucy: I'm afraid we're not going to London after all. Uncle Pastuzo: Why not? Lucy looks at the cub, who is wearing Pastuzo's hat. Aunt Lucy: We've got a cub to raise. Uncle Pastuzo: What's he like? Aunt Lucy: Rather small. (the cub sneezes) And rather sneezy. But he likes his marmalade. Uncle Pastuzo: That's a good sign. (the cub belches) Aunt Lucy: Oh, yes, Pastuzo. If we look after this bear, I have a feeling he'll go far. Pastuzo pulls Lucy and the cup up, the camera pans up to the sky Thomas: Narrating And Aunt Lucy was right. of the first Paddington Film Present Day London/Paddington's life Thomas: Paddington: Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy, I hope all is well in the Home for Retired Bears. is in her room, with a telephone on her lap Paddington: VOICEOVER Judy has been suffering from a broken heart. Judy: I'm dumped? I think you'll find you're dumped, Tony. the phone down The Antique Shop/The Hairdresser Salon Mr Gruber: the Hairdresser's Back in a few minutes, Paddington. - Ciao ciao. - Ciao ciao, Mr. Giuseppe. Good afternoon. Welcome to Giuseppe's grooming salon. What can I do for you today, sir? A shave? A light pomade? Or is it just a brush? - (STORE BELLS JINGLE) - (GASPS) Hiro Hamada: Hiro Hamada: Uh, excuse me, sir? shopkeeper turns up Guiseppe: Paddington! Hamada! Paddington: Mr. Giuseppe. I can explain. It's really not as bad as it looks. fire alarm beeps, and the sprinklers go off Hiro Hamada: This isn't gonna look good on our resume. to Guiseppe Are we fired? The Steam Fair/Window Washers Later, GoGo Tomago: I have to admit, Hiro, that coulda gone better. Thomas: What do you think, guys? Hiro Hamada: Wow. I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen a steam fair for real. Merlin: Well, that is a surprise. Hiro Hamada: I mean, our world is set in the future. Coco Bandicoot: It's a mix of San Francisco, and Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Lexi: Robbery at Grubers!/Chase/Paddington is arrested near Gruber's antiques. Paddington and Hiro are walking by the shop. They stop to admire the book. Paddington: One more day, Aunt Lucy. Hiro Hamada: Your Aunt Lucy's gonna be so proud of you when she sees the pop-up book of London. She'll remember it for the rest of her life. suddenly hear glass smashing, and run to investigate, but Paddington stops to wipe a smudge off the window of the shop. They see a man climbing onto the roof Paddington: Mr Gruber? Hamada notices Marshall Kitty lying on the floor, meowing as if he's in pain Hiro Hamada: Are you OK, little kitty? [ Police Officer: Robbery in progress at Gruber's Antiques. Suspects are... chase him all the way to Windsor Gardens, near the newspaper stand Thief: All right, all right. You got me. Hiro Hamada: Hand over that book, sir, and we'll go easy on you. Thief: 'Fraid I can't do that. Cheerio. in a puff of smoke, making Wolfie run away wakes up upon seeing Wolfie run by him Hiro Hamada: What the-? Paddington: But, where did he go? officer turns up Police Officer: Hold it right there! Both of you! Paddington: A, Police officer: H puts his hands up, Paddington's Trial [Next Day, At the courthouse BAILIFF: Court will rise. in the room, including the Browns, the neighbours, Mrs Bird, and Hiro Hamada and his friends, all dressed in the same clothes from Tadashi's funeral, rise up. Paddington: Deep breath, Paddington. Remember what Mr. Brown said. "You're young. You've done nothing wrong. You'll be fine. So long as you get a fair-minded judge." Judge: Order, order! recognizes the judge Hiro Hamada: Wait... is that... of the man at the barbershop when the sprinklers were on flashback Paddington: Oh, dear. Judge: You'll now hear the case of the Crown versus Paddington Brown. GULPS. Outside, Thomas, the vehicles, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are watching it on a screen Hiro developed. Lightning McQueen: I hope this trial goes well. Cruz Ramirez: Look, Mr McQueen. Mr Gruber's on stage now! the courtroom, Mr Gruber is on the stand Mr Gruber: Oh, yes, he loved the book. His heart was set on top of it. Prosecutor: So you discussed how expensive it was? Mr Gruber: Yes, but he was earning the money. I refuse to believe that young Mr. Brown would ever burglarize my shop. All: Exactly. a Forensic Investigator is on the stand Forensic Investigator Paw prints were found here, here, and here. And a substance, later identified as marmalade, was found here. And is this the same marmalade? Forensic Investigator: Yes, it is. (everyone is worried. Hiro Hamada is on the stand] Prosecutor: Mr Hamada. Hiro Hamada: Yes, your honor? Prosecutor: Were you involved in the burglary of the book? Hiro Hamada: No, I can't say that i did, and I never ever will. I followed Paddington after the thief that took it. Prosecutor: Are you sure? Hiro Hamada: Honest, I am, your honor. I swear on Baymax's life. Prosecutor: Who is... Baymax? pops up Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. laughs Prosecutor: Well, Mr Hamada, your alibi checks out. You definitely couldn't have been the robber, since you were chasing the robber the bear claims he was chasing. Humdinger, in disguise, is watching. He whispers something to Phoenix in the audience. Later, Phoenix is on the stand Clerk of the court: Phoenix Buchanan, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Phoenix: May my entrails be plucked forth and wound about my neck should I deceive. I do. Fred: What does that mean? Prison is no laughing matter. And I should know, I spent three years in Les Misrables. (ALL LAUGHING) Mr. Buchanan, you live on the same street - as the defendant? - I do. And you were an eye witness to the events that night? Indeed I was. I was up late, when I became aware of a hullabaloo in the street below. I went to my awards room, which is a large room overlooking the newspaper kiosk, and I saw young Paddington riding a rather disreputable-looking hound, with the young Mr Hamada there, following him. Prosecutor: Mary Brown drew this based on the bear's description of the man he claims he and Hiro Hamada were chasing. Did you see him on the street that night? Phoenix: Oh, a handsome devil, isn't he? Hmm? Dazzling eyes. Prosecutor: Yes, but did you see him? Of course, we know Mr Hamada was only involved in the chase, and is not classed a robber, but your answer will tell us whether the bear is guilty. Did you see this man? Phoenix: Alas..... I did not. (ALL GASP) Phoenix:: But perhaps he'd already vanished. I beg you, have mercy on him. He is but a cub! Paddington in Jail/The First Clue for the villains [ Thomas Narrating: Paddington might be in jail, but he was not going to have his Aunt Lucy be unhappy about the sudden turn of events. Laundry/Canteen/Meeting Knuckles in the canteen, all the prisoners are in pink uniforms, and are glaring at Paddington, who is also in a pink uniform. Madame Koslova's Story Making Marmalade/St Paul's Cathedral Investigation Improving the Prison/Visit The Clues Come Together/Knuckles' Breakout Proposition Hiro Hamada: Come on, guys. Did we give up when we stopped Professor Callaghan before he hurt Krei? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: No. And did we give up when we saved Paddington from that wicked Millicent Clyde? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: Exactly. And did we give up when we saved Aunt Cass when she was on that runaway train? GoGo Tomago: Oh, you had to bring that up. Wasabi: Yes, but this is a different case altogether, Hiro. We need to prove Paddington's innocence, and as Mr Brown said, we don't have any proof. Honey Lemon: Yes, Almost anyone in Windsor Gardens could be the thief, and maybe Phoenix is totally innocent. Lexi: That's right, Hiro. We helped Thomas save his friend James, and we saved Paddington from Millicent Clyde before. When we put our minds together, we can do anything! Theo: No, uhhh, we... we can't do anything. Merlin: But we can try! Mrs Bird: Your steam train friends are right, Hiro. We'll make the plan, and put it into action, tomorrow. at the Prison Thomas: Narrating Later, at Portobello prison... Mrs Bird's Plan The Heroes and the Browns miss visiting hour/Prison Escape To Paddington Station! Train Chase/Defeating the Villains/Rescuing Paddington escape plane is high above the countryside REPORTER: (ON RADIO): ...seven o'clock. Here's the news from the BBC. Four convicts made a daring escape from Portobello Prison last night. The prisoners all appear to have vanished without a trace. (Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons cheer) REPORTER: (ON RADIO): Except Paddington Brown, who was seen boarding a fair train bound for Bristol. Police are closing in and expect to make an arrest soon. (Knuckles turns the radio off) Phibs: Poor little fella. the circus train Phoenix: Well, Grandfather, the moment of truth. Mayor Humdinger: Cortex! Thomas and Big Hero 6 are approaching! Dr Neo Cortex: On it! Wasabi: Alright, Mayor Humdinger, Phoenix, your reign of terror ends here! Mayor Humdinger: Yeah! That way you're never gonna know that I'm also doing this as part on revenge on you and Thomas the Tank Engine for defeating me and Millicent Clyde in the first movie! stares Mayor Humdinger: Uhh, perhaps i said too much. Thomas: Well, let's be clear on one thing, Humdinger, you and your allies won't get away with it! Conrad: Oh, won't we? GoGo Tomago: Whoa. 2 words for you, builder boy; diet, and excerise. Dr Neo Cortex: Well, Mr Hamadork, even as we speak, Phoenix Buchanan is getting the treasure from Madame Koslova's organ, and then he's gonna use it to make his West End performance a reality! Percy: Not going to happen! Aunt Lucy's Birthday/Happy Ending for Everyone, Even Pheonix Windsor Gardens JONATHAN: Paddington! - Where am I? - Take it easy now. Mrs Bird: You gave us a wee scare, but you're home now. Paddington: Home? That's right. Look. up a newspaper, with the headline: 'Actor Arrested, Paddington Freed!' on it The police realized they'd made a terrible mistake. Wasabi: Phoenix Buchanan and his cohorts have been arrested, especially Diesel 10 and Mayor Humdinger. GoGo Tomago: That will serve them right for trying to get revenge on Thomas the Tank Engine. Henry Brown: and Phoenix, I might add, is no longer a member of our Platinum Club. - Then... - You're a free bear. Paddington: How long have I been asleep? - JONATHAN: Three days. Paddington: Three days? Honey Lemon: Yes. We all had to take shifts to watch you get better. Hiro Hamada: But it was worth it. Thomas: Yes, it was. Paddington: But that means... Hiro Hamada: Yep. It's Aunt Lucy's birthday. Paddington: And I never sent her anything. Mary Brown: It's all right, Paddington. Paddington: But it isn't all right, Mrs. Brown. You see, Aunt Lucy did so much for me when I was a cub. Without her, I'd never have come to London. Fred: And you never would have met the Browns, or us, or had the adventures we had in these 2 movies! And I suppose all I ever really wanted was to make her proud. But now she's going to wake up on her birthday with no present and think I've let her down completely. Aunt Lucy: Oh, Paddington! Paddington: Happy Birthday, Aunt Lucy. screen fades to black. As '''Jumping The Line [by Tobago and d'Lime '''plays, several scrapbook images pop up: Aunt Lucy meeting the Browns for the first time, then of her touring London, then of Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons being released from prison, then Knuckles opening a tearoom, with sales going through the roof, then, of newspaper achievements, such as Mary Brown swimming the channel, of Judy's newspaper now taking on staff, Jonathan opeing a steam train club, Henry Brown being promoted to Head of Risk Analaysis, then, of Phoenix losing his endorsement, and being sentenced in court. then the picture on the newspaper fades into the courtroom] Judge: Phoenix Buchanan. You have proved yourself to be a heinous criminal, and a disgrace to the noble profession of acting. sobs in anguish Judge: I sentence you and your cohorts to 10 years. and I suggest that you all use your time behind bars wisely. Phoenix: I shall. Portobello Prison, Six Months Later now in a pink prison uniform, dances along the prisoners, including Sailor John, Mayor Humdinger, Cortex, Conrad, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, all wearing pink prison uniforms as well Phoenix: Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, pit pitty pat Pitty Sit kitty cat We won't get home for hours Relax and listen to the rain on the roof go Plunk planka plink, plunk planka plink Planka Let's have a drink And shelter from the showers Rain, rain, don't go away Fill up the sky Rain through the night We'll stay cozy and dry Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, plunka plink Plank Pity that it's not a hurricane Listen, plink, to the lovely rain! crowd cheers Phoenix: Thank you. Thank you. Well, it seems I didn't need the West End after all. Just... a captive audience! (CHEERING CONTINUES, and the other villains roll their eyes) Phoenix: What am I like? Guards, lock me up! Oh, wait, you have. (CHUCKLES) [Credits Music: Epilogue: The Chaos Crew (The